Only a song
by ShadowDianne
Summary: She needed a song but..what song?
1. Chapter 1

**Well,this is my translation of my first fanfic (Una canción) I know that PROBABLY are going to be a hell of grammar mistakes and so and so so if you,the kind readers would be so good to tell me...**

Only a song

Disclaimer:I don't own them, I owned them...well Ginny and Harry wouldn't exist like a couple(and neither Ron and Hermione) And I don't own the song it is owned by who own it.

Note:The story teller is Ginny,when is Hermione's pov I have marked it and when something is between "" are thoughts.

Only a song

Chapter 1:Searching

Only a song,that was exactly the thing that she craved to give not to give ?Complicated?Yeah

The point in this was that she was in love.

In love with her brother's best friend,girlfriend and,probably,future ,it looks like a sappy comedy or a weak plot of a Tv series,but it was no funny,no funny at ? Well, she was a she and the girlfriends of her brother was a she as well(thanks captain obvius) and she was her brother's little sister,the youngest of the family,the cute one,the innocent one,the baby-girl Ginny it wasn't funny.

The tension that was building in her chest was almost burning her,she needed to do something before explosion,she needed to tell her even if she didn't catch her ,what to do?What type of something she could do?Well,the singing-in-front-of-her-and-her-family-and-the entire-school type of something.

The problem now was to find a doesn't sound very hard,does it?Yeah,but Ginny didn't want another romantic,stupid can find dozens of millions of those stupid wanted a special song,a song that could tell everything to her love and anything(just in case her plan didn't succed and,consequently, her heart would turn into ashes)

The concert in which was going to confess was going to be in Howgarts,that the concert?The war was over and all the wizards and witches wanted a bit of fun,a bit of all magic music groups were going to preformace in that concert and some students were had wrote her name in the list because she had thought that finding a good song wasn't to be very that just turned to be impossible.

At the end, her former boyfriend founded the perfect exboyfriend was the boy-who-live(captain obvius again) and,even Ginny had eneded the relationship, he and her were,still,friends.

-Hey Ginn-the greeneyed said-you are still crazy for finding a song,aren't you?

-Well,what do you think?The concert is in a few hours and I don't have anything.

-You don't have to be grumpy Ginn...besides I think that I've found the perfect song for you and for your...ehh...secret crush-the final was said with a mischievous knew who was the "crush" 'coz Ginny had tell him after telling him that she didn't feel the same for him.

Harry,like the great guy that he was, didn't tell anything to the other parts of the mess that was burning inside ,being the guy he also was, he was making fun of Ginny everytime he least he didn't make a fuss over the breakup(Mrs Weasley almost had a heart attack when her daughter had tell her that she and Harry were over)or about the thing that his girlfriend was breking up with him for other ,Harry was great and Cho(his new girlfiend) was a very fortunate that wasn't the point that Ginny want to think in that moment.

-Yes?-almost yelled,well,she yelled.

Harry laughed-Yeah, in reality Cho funded,y'know that she loves seeing muggle anime series and she have a crush in one of them,the music is the opening of it,when I listened it and Cho translated to me I thought in you.

And when Ginny also had the translation she also felt that it was the song.

Chapter 2:THE night

Eight hours later the concert had in those exact seconds it was her moment.

Harry presented her,like he had presented all of the aritists before her,with a little of ironic in his voice(Ginny's antics had sticked a little in him)

-Dear everyone,it's time for a fiery redhead,the passion of Gryfindor tower...Ginny Weasley.(cheers) Her song it's a bit peculiar coz is in japanese but the translated song will appear behind her.

Ginny appeared in the stage,everyone was there,her family,her friends,the slytherins,entire families of wizards...and next to her brother,giving to her a calm music started to play and while the right moment approaches she said to all people:

-This song is for the person that I love the most,a person that is magic,incredible but doesn't know because they didn't said to them enough.

Candy Boy

_watashi konomi no Candy Boy  
>shijou saikou no deai kamo!<br>fuwafuwa tokimeku kokoro  
>amai amai Sweets mitai <em>

_Candy boy,you are my type_

_This maybe the best pairing in_

_The history of the world_

_Those soft fluttering feelings_

_It looks so sweet,so sweet_

And while she was singing the first verses she knew that it was Hermione was the only type of person for her,that after her wouldn't be another one,that it couldn't be another one and those feelings were sweet enough to drown in a smile that was directed to her continued with the second strophe.

_Special na ai  
>kizukitai no You &amp; I<br>yume no naka de isasete Baby I need..._

_I want you and I_

_To have a special love_

_Let me be in your dreams_

_Baby I need..._

The only thing that she wanted for her was that she counted in her,like always,that she doesn't forget her even if she was her brother's girlfriend,that she didn't quit to be her had been the first one that hadn't see the littest of the Weaslys,only that relationship,that friendship was a thing that she didn't want to loose,she didn't want to forbid herself to be with Hermione,to laugh with her,to watch her smile.

And it was then,in the _Baby I need,_when she stared to the love of her life and let to her feelings to dominated her it was then when she thought that she had seen Hermione bitting her upper lip,like she did when she wanted to understand something.

"Understand" Ginny's brain shouted,it wasn't a thing that she wanted to hide anymore,she only wanted to scream it,to fall and to hope that Hermione was going to be at the bottom to hold her.

_kimi dake ga Only one  
>watashi dake no Superstar<br>afuredasu Real true heart  
>Don't know why kono kimochi<br>aitakute Missin' U  
>doko e demo Take me there<br>mayowazu Movin' on  
>ashita wa kitto You'll be mine<em>

_You are my only one,_

_My very own superstar_

_My real true love_

_It's overfloating_

_I don't know why_

_I'm feeling this way_

_Missin' you,I want to see you_

_Wherever you go take me there_

_Captivated,movin' on_

_Tomorrow..._

_I'm sure you'll be..._

_(mine)_

She was magic,she was unique,she was Hermione and her brother wasn't enough for her,he wasn't enough to such a she wasn't either but she knew that she coul make her happy,that she wanted to listen to her when she wanted to talk and she wanted to understand was her love,she was her live,she was the reason for her knew that it sounded extremely corny but it was real.

Hermione's POV

"The truth was that Ginny had a very strange expression when she started to japanese wasn't her thing but appart from that you could almost taste the tension that she has in her same tension that she had when she tried to make understand something to her of her body was screaming "Understand" but the question was who must understand and what was the thing to understand"

_kimi ni moratta Birthday Card  
>mijikai kotoba mo ureshikute<br>me to me ga aeba kurakura  
>So happy, So crazy mune ga itamu<em>

**_The birthday card you recived_**

_Sorry for the short words_

_When our eyes meet I feel dizzy,_

_So happy,so crazy_

_My heart is in so much pain_

Ginny almost had to swallow her tears in that it was true,everytime that her eyes met with the brunette she felt herself weak,dizzy but it was when she thought that she coul make a hundred of patronus and she will be still capable of feeling everytime that she looked to Hermione those hazel eyes where filled with sweetness and almost the second after she started to fall,back to reality,the happiness turned into sorrow because that love was redirected to her receiving a taste of her love that she would never taste.

Hermione's POV

"I can't be sure because the light in the stage made diffcult to see but it was like Ginny was crying...I started to question me if I knew who was that misterious Candy boy and if he knew that he was that to was a special girl,inteligent,funny and gorgeous and it was time to her to find 'nother boyfriend..."

_sasayaka na ai  
>chikazukitai You &amp; I<br>sunao ni tsutae takute Baby I need..._

_It's a simple love_

_I want to get closer,you and I_

_I wanted to gently answer_

_Baby I need..._

_Baby I need..._that was the thing that she wanted to cry,that she needed, she needed her,

"Need you,now and ever,I need to wake up with you next to me ,I need to be the last thing that you see when the night falls,I need to be him...I need to tell you,I must tell and I need you to understand it coz it's love,only and simply love" That was the thing that she wanted to tell her and the people could turn into cows or could started to scream,that wasn't her brother was there and she knew that Hermione wouldn't repriocated her feelings like she wanted,she probably would smile and she will turn to her brother with those eyes full of love,love that it wasn't for her.

Hermione's POV

"Ok,definitely Ginny wasn't happy,for the rest of the people,even her family,it would look like she was only acting for the song but I knew,I felt, that Ginny was suffering,and she was suffering a ...I didn't know what I could do to help her eyes met with mines I felt her sorrow,her anger, her only I knew who was that candy boy...if only."

_furimuite Be my side  
>kizuiteru? Feel my sign<br>mitsumeteru dake ja No, no, no... _

_todokanai  
>tokimeki wa Precious time<br>futari nara It's all right  
>kimi to iretara<br>itsunomanika waraeru no_

_Look back,be by my side_

_Do you notice?Feel my sign_

_Not just staring no,no,no_

_I can't reach_

_Once in a while_

_If it's us it's all right_

_When I'm with you_

_Since when you laugh_

"I don't want to only look at you,I want to have you,I want to be capable to tell you that I love you,without fears,without the possibility of lost you or without the possibilty of Ron walks in and damage for that I needed to you understand me,Please start to feel that this song is for you,only for you,to anybody except for you"

Hermione's POV

"Ginny's attention was directed when Ron and I were sitting,her stare was like a fire,like...

Suddendly Ron's hand looked like a tramp,a claw,something that I wanted to scape from,I couldn't,no,I didn't want to Ginny see Ron and I linked by ?"

_What do U think of me?  
>Can't stop lovin' U...<em>

_What do you think of me?_

_(can't stop loving you)_

Everytime that Ginny repeated those lines her eyes filled more and more with longing and love,fuller with fear...she didn't know if she was going to be capable to end the song,she didn't think so,she was almost making a sign to Harry tu turn off the music when she saw had let go Ron's hand and even Ron was looking at Hermione with a WTF in his eyes she wasn't looking at him,she was looking at her,at Ginny.

Hermione's POV

"I had "save myself"from the trap of Rons hand,now it wasn't anything that distracted me from Ginny,from Ginny's face,from her voice,from her eyes that they looked like a burning fire,like something new,magic..what was happening to me?"

_kimi dake ga Only one  
>watashi dake no Superstar<br>afuredasu Real true heart  
>Don't know why kono kimochi<br>aitakute Missin' U  
>doko e demo Take me there<br>mayowazu Movin' on  
>ashita wa kitto You'll be...<br>I love you_

_You are my only once_

_My very own superstar_

_My real true heart_

_It's overfloating_

_Don't know why I'm feeling this way_

_Missin' you,I want to see you_

_Wherever you go take me there_

_Captivated,movin' on_

_Tomorrow... _

_I'm sure you'll be..._

_(I love you)_

While she was singing the chorus she make sure to fill every syllabe with her lips sang the muttered_ I love you_ sheknew that it wasn't a safe place to go had noted it,she had noted that it was something she didn't want to stop,she wanted to end the song,she wanted to shout.

Hermione's POV

"I've never heard such passion in Ginny's voice,the form that she had said _I love you_ was beyond anything that nobody had said to me or I had heard to wasn't exactly passion...it was something more,strongest that the word passion,the idea of the word,strongest that anything,it was something more primal,it had an accent of a deep feeling of something in the song,in her voice was awaking something inside me,some ideas a long time forgotten...But that was imposible,she was Ginny Weasly for Christ's sake!She had fallen in love with the most amazing wizard in the history of magic,she had had dozens of boyfriends...such idea was stupid,imposible,without ..."

_furimuite Be my side  
>kizuiteru? Feel my sign<br>mitsumeteru dake ja No, no, no... _

_todokanai  
>tokimeki wa Precious time<br>futari nara It's all right  
>kimi to iretara<br>itsunomanika waraeru no_

_Look back,be my side_

_Do you notice?feel my sign_

_Not just staring,no,no,no_

_I can't reach_

_Once in a while,precious time_

_If it's us it's all right_

_When I'm with you_

_Since when you laugh_

"Understand,please,understand" was shouting her inner voice,she was feeling the brain of Hermione finding the answer,the reason behind the voice,the 's hazel eyes were opening,inch by inch while the truth was revealing ,with fear and all Ginny felt a feeling of wasn't compulsed to lie anymore,the truth had been exposed,Hermione knew it.

Hermione's POV

It was imposible,it was far imposible it was...it was precissely what she she had wanted all those years before,when she had met that firey !The most rational part of her brain don't want this,you didn't wasnt,you love Ron and only ,her inside her she knew that one part of her soul was always questioning herself if she didn't love Ginny instead of was the only person that she knew that could understand her perfectly,the only person that never had laugh at her,the only person that was always listening to her,always trying to understand only one,the only.

And she had felt something seven years erlier but the fear,the doubts,her age, had turned that deep love in something more normal,more "natural" the love that she felt for the girl was been turned by herself in love with her brother,the brother of her she had been allowed to look at Ron in the same form that she would die to look at Ginny.

But now...

.Gosh.

_What do you think of me?_

_(Can't stop lovin' you)_

_...oh candy boy..._

_What do you think of me?_

_(Can't stop lovin' you)_

Ginny saw it,of course she saw knew all the expressions of Hermione,all the lights that give live to her eyes,all of the many mannerism of Hermione's hands...Couse of that she saw how the eyes of Hermione turned a deep honey,she saw it how Hermione swallow and how a little blush spread trhough her that she felt in her cheeks too.

Hermione's POV

"I love her and it is the most truthful truth,I love her and she loves me,I love her and she know it.I want her and I always of that I lift from my sit,leave Ron and I approach to the stage,cause of that I caught the of that I kiss her,with everyone looking at us,with her exboyfriend(smiling at us),with her family,with my ex soon-to-be of that and because she loves me and I have realized now"

Ginny's POV

"Yes,yes,yes,yes,yes!-there isn't other thing in my head that this yeses while she is kissing me,she is fucking kissing at me and the world could be crashing cause it doesn't my father,my mother,my brothers or the Slytherins doesn't matter(I think that Ron is screaming something but I don't know exactly what)

And when we separate I look in her eyes and I see something that I've been dying to is looking at me like she had been looking at Ron,she is looking at me like I look at her,Like I know that I look at when she started to speak I think that I'm going to pass out because she said

-Ron never had the opportunity,y'know? You had always been in my heart.

Cause of that even I know that the hours after this are going to be tough I don't mind,cause I know that I was hers,like she was always be mine"

**Reviwes are love,please give me a little**

**I apologize for the typos,I'm not english and even I try I have errors.**


	2. Chapter 2Urgente

Make sure to copy and paste the petition below to make it your own story... We need this petition going around through everyone who is an active member on FF.

The administrators are, as of June 4th, going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply hasn't been added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

NerdyLyssa

Faberry's-Knight

EagleRay

Shadowdianne


End file.
